


Back to Bergamo

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: Armie and Timmy go back to Bergamo for their anniversary, but Timmy is a little distracted.





	Back to Bergamo

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a prompt sent to Shes-Gone-Rogue, who graciously let me have it. The prompt was:  
> Armie and Timmy remember their first time, who was in Bergamo. Excited, they make love and retracing with their words the sensations felt when they were one thing for the first time.  
> :)

Timmy squealed as they walked through the door, “Armiieeee! It’s the same!” 

Armie smiled as he pulled their suitcases into the room, laughed when Timmy tested out the mattress, bouncing a little, running his hand over the soft red sheets. He looked up at Armie, open mouthed and happy. 

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Armie joined him on the bed, wound an arm around his waist. “Happy anniversary.”

“Mmmm,” Timmy nuzzled his chest, cuddling further into the warmth of Armie’s embrace. 

Armie kissed the top of his curls, then his forehead, nose, down to Timmy’s waiting mouth. The kiss lit a fire in his belly, blood rushing south when Timmy’s tongue met his. 

“Let me call my mom real quick.”

Armie sighed and pulled away. “Tim, he’s  _ fine _ .”

“I know,” Timmy’s phone was already in his hand.

“She’ll probably be feeding him. Leave it awhile.”

Timmy stared at the phone, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

Armie rubbed his back, “I know, it’s the first time we’ve left him, but I can’t think of anyone better than your mom. He’s living the high life.”

Armie wasn’t exaggerating. Nicole was sending them photo updates on the hour and so far he had counted six new toys. 

Timmy seemed to relax a little at his words, “Yeah, OK.”

Armie kissed him again, teasing him with chaste little pecks until Timmy pushed him back on the bed and mounted him. Clothing quickly found its way to the floor. Armie was kissing down Timmy’s stomach when he suddenly sat bolt upright.

“Armie! The t-rex! Did you pack his t-rex? He won’t sleep without it.”

Armie kissed his hip bone, “Yes, Timmy. I packed it. As evidenced in pictures nine through twelve.”

Timmy blushed, staring down at the mattress, “I’m being annoying, aren’t I?”

“No, just cute,” Armie hovered over him, gently laying him down until he was on top, “It’s like that time I found you asleep next to the crib.”

“He might’ve needed me.”

“I know,” Armie rolled his hips, “I love you so much.”

Timmy rose to meet him, whimpering at the contact, “Love you, too.”

“And we’re back in Bergamo, where it all began.”

Timmy gasped, pulled Armie down to lay on top of him. 

“Do you remember our first time?”

Timmy nodded, “Fuck. I was so scared.”

“Me too.”

Timmy looked incredulous. Armie shrugged, “I Googled some stuff.”

“Seriously?” Timmy snorted with laughter.

“Oh yeah. The training wheels were definitely off that night.”

“Is that why you did everything clockwise?”

“You love clockwise. Don’t even start.”

Timmy shushed him with a kiss. His hard length brushed against Armie’s thigh. “Lube’s in my washbag.”

Armie climbed off and went to fetch it. Timmy lay back against the plush pillows, leg bent and foot flat on the mattress, lazily stroking himself. 

Armie’s mouth watered, “You did  _ that _ the first night, too.”

“Yeah,” Timmy’s tongue poked out to wet his lip, “you wanted to watch.”

Lube found, Armie crawled back onto the bed. Timmy let go of his dick and lay facing him. He raised an eyebrow as he held Armie’s cock, fingertips barely meeting. 

“You love it,” Armie’s voice was barely above a whisper. He smeared lube across Timmy’s hole, stroked until he felt the muscle relax. 

“Fuck me.”

“Soon.” 

Armie prepped him carefully. Timmy whined, high pitched and desperate. “Want you on top,” he panted, “Like Oliver.”

“May I suggest a tiny alteration?” Armie pulled his fingers out and held Timmy flush against him, smiling as their noses brushed. “Lift your leg up. Over my arm, that’s it.”

Timmy did as instructed, his knee under his chin, lips millimeters from Armie’s own. Armie used his forearm to support Timmy’s thigh. His tiny cheeks filled Armie’s hands as he held him open, curled up to nudge his entrance with the tip of his cock.

“Oh fuck,” Timmy gasped, rocking his hips down to meet him.

Armie pushed inside, crushing his mouth against Timmy’s to swallow his moans. Timmy clawed at his back. 

“Fuck, Armie,” Timmy pulled his mouth away, rested his forehead against Armie’s chest, “the stretch, I can’t…”

Armie pushed further inside. “Yes you can. Fuck, you’re tight. So tight.”

Timmy swiped Armie’s lower lip with his tongue. They kissed lazily, Armie barely having to move to send streaks of pleasure shooting up Timmy’s spine, the gentle drag making him see stars. 

“What did it feel like?” Armie nuzzled his throat, “The first time?”

Timmy gazed up at him, mouth slack, eyes shining. “Painful. But you made it better.”

“What did I do,” his voice was low, intimate. He wanted Timmy to talk, wanted to hear his cherished memories recited in explicit detail. He fucked him a little harder, scraped his teeth against the stubble on Timmy’s chin. 

Timmy whimpered. “You got me so wet. Played with me until I was dripping all over your hand.”

“Mmmm.”

“And...And  you were kissing me...Fuck! Kissing me everywhere.”

Armie smiled. Tim had been so responsive, arching into every touch, shy to sensual in minutes.

“How did my cock feel?”

Breathy groan, “Massive.”

“How does it feel now?”

Timmy’s mouth curled into a cheeky grin, like he had to think about it. “Incredible.”

“Mmm, good boy. Right answer.” Armie felt sweat slide down the back of his neck. It was an intense position. He had to concentrate really hard on not slipping out. Timmy’s cock strained between them, thick and hot, but Armie couldn’t move his hands.

“That must ache, baby,” he glanced down, “why don’t you take care of it?”

Tim wriggled his hand in between them, sighing as he took hold of himself. He closed his eyes, his lips finding Armie’s of their own accord.

Armie knew he would never finish like this, but it didn’t matter. Having Timmy this close, filling him, loving him, it was everything. He felt Tim’s hand moving faster, felt his leg tremble as he started to come, held him through it until he stopped shaking.

 

As the sky grew dark they lay together, snuggled up in the duvet, swiping through baby pictures on Timmy’s phone.

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com//)


End file.
